LOOK BEHIND THE CURTAIN OF DECEPTION
by Jaxhawk Aug. 4th, 2008 | 10:36 am In the children's movie, The Wizard of Oz, Dorothy finally gets to meet what she thinks is the Wizard of the Emerald City. But all she sees is a projected image on a screen with a voice. Disappointed in the charade she looks about to find the source of the voice. She sees the curtain moving, and moves to look behind it. Before she can see what or whom is behind the curtain, a voice shouts out, "do not look behind the curtain"! There is an strange similarity with that statement and the way the handlers of Obama are presenting their anointed. Even the MSM has failed to look behind the curtain of the facade that Obama has presented to the electorate.Both have portrayed their candidate a a middle of the road uniter who will Change our government for the better! They are short on details about just how he will accomplish all the socio-economic changes he is promising, but his record in the Illinois legislature demonstrates just what a leftist, racist this man is. The following quote is from Stanley Kurtz's Book "Barrack Obama's Lost Years" "Important though it is to Obama, the crime issue runs a distant second to his deepest passion: social welfare legislation. "Big government liberal," "redistributionist"-call him what you like, Obama's fondest hope is to lead America into another war on poverty. Everything in his state-legislative career points in this direction, and Obama calls for a renewal of expensive national anti-poverty programs in his book The Audacity of Hope. True, Obama's promotion of government partnerships with private-sector housing contractors (like Antoin "Tony" Rezko) was supposed to open up novel, post-Great Society solutions to the problem of poverty. Yet, as a devastating Boston Globe report on Obama's Illinois housing policy recently showed, the results of Obama's new war on poverty are just as counterproductive as those of the old war on poverty. Neighborhoods supposedly renovated now lie deserted by the private developers who took Obama's government handouts and ran-quickly building or renovating housing units, but failing to maintain them. Race and crime issues excepted, Obama's Illinois legislative career as covered in the newspapers essentially boils down to a list of spending measures. Many of Obama's proposed expenditures were tough to oppose. Because he was working under a Republican majority for the bulk of his time in the Illinois State Senate, Obama became a master of incrementalism. His pattern was to find the smallest, most appealing spending proposal possible, pass it, then build toward more spending on the same issue. An Obama bill exempting juvenile prisoners from paying for nonemergency medical or dental services isn't something you'd want to vote against. Obama's small, targeted spending measures tended to pass and to be followed by more: Obama called for a $30 million youth crime prevention package; Obama requested additional funds to expand the regulation of electrical utilities; Obama asked for $50 million over five years to overcome the "digital divide"; Obama proposed to fund anger management classes for children age 5-13; Obama ran for Congress promising to restore federal block grants to pre-Republican levels, and so on. Don't be confused by the smooth talk, this is nothing but a tax and spend liberal with Marxist and racist leanings who would lead this country down the path toward anarchy! Posted by BILL at Sunday, August 03, 2008 0 comments http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/0009azca/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/0009y49r/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/00010cp0/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 4, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: WIZARD OF OZ Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: DECEPTION Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.